The Rose inside of Steven
by rose quartz steven
Summary: When Steven gets poofed. What will happen? Will he be ok? Will he come back or will he always be inside of his gem. Will Rose come back instead? Find out here.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place after Steven bomb 3 after Parridot gets away. I hope u enjoy!

"Steven. I made some pancakes, bacon and eggs. I also made them into a smiley face just the way you like it."

Pearl called Steven as he stretched, yawned and franticly asked, "What time is it?"

" Nine A.M.? I let you sleep in today since you..."

Steven interrupted," Crying breakfast Friends! I hope I didn't miss it."

Steven quickly turned on the tv and saw that his favorite show was just coming on.

"Pearl, can you please please PLEASE watch it with me! Please!" Seven begged.

"Well, alright but I still don't understand that show at all."

Steven happily made a spot for Pearl, who brought up his food with her. The show was Steven's favorite even though it always had the same crying food and utensils.

"I really don't see why they need to cry like that, all they need is a perfect plan to make sure this stuff doesn't happen."

"Yeah but that's the point of the story or it would be called Perfectly Planned Crying Breakfast Friends."

Pearl almost corrected that but she just let it go and watched the show with her preciouses Steven. The warp pad activated and Garnet showed up.

"Pearl, Steven! We need your help on a mission."

"Ok, Garnet we are coming."

"Awww, ok."

Steven and pearl hurried down and joined Garnet on the warp pad.

"Cant wait! Cant wait! Cant wait!"

Steven chanted as Garnet warped them to where a huge corrupted gem was. It was tall and had long tentacles with huge spikes on them. Amethyst was somehow fighting the monster by herself. Garnet joined in and started to punch it with her gauntlets. While Pearl joined in with her spear. Steven usually just watched these fights and only joined in when needed but today it looked like the gems had this one under control so Steven started to walk back to the warp pad not paying any attention to the corrupted gem until one of its tentacles fell on Steven, leaving him badly wounded. He felt as if today was the day he would die. The other gems saw what had happened and couldn't help but feel furious toward the monster. Garnet quickly poofed the corrupted gem out of anger and bubbled it then ran to Steven to see if he was ok. He was looking down and they couldn't see his wound until he looked up at Them crying. They saw the wound on his chest and they knew he wouldn't be around much longer.

"Steven." Pearl calmly said as tears flooded her eyes along with everyone else.

They suddenly heard a poof and saw a very light pink cloud where Steven had been sitting, and after the cloud disappeared they saw a small rose quartz gem laying on the ground.

"STEVEN!"

All the Crystal gems yelled in unison. All the gem were horrified. Garnet felt the worst she ever felt. Amethyst was motionless and in shock, Pearl panicked as she saw the gem sitting there.

"MY BABY!" Pearl screamed as she quickly picked up and cradled the pink gem in her arms.

"This is all my fault if only I had looked into the future and seen this would happen. If only I had not gotten you two to come help on this mission he would still be watching his show with you. I thought he could come on mission and help fight monsters. He is only a child and I shouldn't expected so much from him!

Garnet couldn't help but cry thinking Steven might not come back out.

"Garnet, it's my fault I should have let him stay in his room to watch his show while I went with you!"

Pearl said sobbing thinking about her precious baby Steven.

"It's no ones fault! If it's anyone's fault its that monster's. No one knew this was going to happen!"

Amethyst tried to reassure both the gems while trying to reassure herself at the same time. Everyone experienced the same pain and hurt but no one knew how to heal that pain.

What will happen to Steven will he be lost forever or will he come back or will Rose come back instead, is he even ok? Find out in the next chapter! made ya wait hahahaha.


	2. We are not the Cyrstal gems without him

Wow Thank You for all the favorites and followers! This one might get VERY emotional so prepare, and sorry next chapter is when u find out about Steven I wanted to bring out the story more.

Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst silently warped back to the Temple. Garnet went to her room trying to hide her feelings from the other gems. Amethyst passed up a chance to get snacks and slowly walked to her room silently blaming herself for not taking care of the monster like she should have. Pearl was still crying horribly from this. She carried the gem that once belonged to Rose then to Steven but now could it be empty? Pearl walked up to where Steven slept at night and saw his show was still on. She sat down where her and Steven had been that morning.

"This is such a idiotic show, Steven. I don't know why you like it so much. Can you hear me? Can you see me? Are you even in the the the theereeee...

Pearl started to sob again wishing she could go back in time to just let him sit though his favorite show with him. She stared and cried over the gem remembering all the precious memories that she had near the gem, all of the memories with Rose then with Steven. She knew how she felt when Rose died and Steven was born. She blamed him for so long but as soon as he started to walk and talk. Could this all over, NO! It isn't over he is still in there, I can feel it.

 **meanwhile... in Garnet's room**

"Why did I let this happen? How did I let this happen? I have future vision I could have seen this coming but I chose not to use it on this mission! Steven is... was... just a child."

Garnet took of her shades and cried. _"This is what it felt like when Rose... now, Steven, maybe. How could I survive without my little Steven? Why did this have to happen? Why did I let this just happen? I could poofed that monster before it hurt him!_

Garnet remembered the look on his face before he poofed. Thinking of that made Garnet let all of her emotion out all at once. This was so unlike her but she couldn't help it. The pain she felt was no match for her usual self.

 **in Amethyst room...**

Amethyst saw some chaps chips in her room. She picked them up and smelled them but she had no desire to eat the at this point. Steven was what gave the food taste.

"Steven."

Amethyst thought about the times they had together. She remembered a song he wrote awhile back and sung it while softly crying.

"If your evil on the rise,

you can count on the four of us taking you down,

Cause were good and evil never beats us

and after we win we'll go out for pizzas,

We are the Crystal Gems and we'll always save the day

and if you think we can we'll always save the day,

That's why the people of this world believe in,

Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl and st...st... STEVEN!

Amethyst curled up crying.

"Steven! Please come baaackkk!"

Amethyst sobbed herself to sleep.

All the gem were devastated. Amethyst was the only one who didn't blame herself about what happened. Although they felt differently about it they all felt the same. It felt like loosing Rose all over again. A half human in a gem how is that possible but Steven is still full of surprises so maybe just maybe Steven was still there. All the gems could do was wait and... hope.

 **At the big donut**

"Sadie, have you seen Steven? He said he would be here a eight tonight."

"No Connie, I haven't seen Steven. I don't know where he is. He is usually in here by now."

"Maybe, he got sick and is in a hospital." Lars joked.

"Lars! You are just."

Sadie wacked him with an old news paper that was sitting on the counter while Lars laughed.

"It's okay I will check on him tomorrow."

"okay. Tell me why he wasn't here."

"Okay I will." Connie said walking out the door. Leaving the fighting pair by themselves in the store. "I wonder what is wrong he never cancels like this. I will find out what's wrong tomorrow morning. He must just be on a mission and forgot to tell me."

Told you this will be emotional. The next one will be interesting, very interesting.


	3. The gem inside

Thx for all the comments, favorites and followers! this one is going to be long so stay with me.

"Pearl? help me please!" Pearl panicked as she heard the helpless cry of Steven.

"Steven where? Where are you? Where am I?" Pearl questioned as she heard Steven's call for help. She had no clue where she was. She seemed to be on an island.

"Pearl just help me, please!" Steven's calls grew more frantic.

"Where are you? Are you lost? PLEASE TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE! Pearl finally realized where she was and ran to see the corrupted gem holding Steven.

"Help me!"

"Don't worry Steven i'm coming to help you!"

No matter how fast she went Pearl couldn't get to Steven fast enough. Then she saw Steven mindlessly walking away from the monster until ...

"STEVEN!"

Pearl woke up breathing heavily with tears in her eyes. It was just a dream but at the same time it wasn't. Pearl still saw the motionless gem still sitting where she placed it last night. Pearl glanced at the time.

"8:57. Your show is about to come on. Do you want me to watch it with you?"

She asked the silent pink gem.

"Okay, I will watch the show with you even though it's hard to understand sometimes."

Pearl cooked some pancakes just to smell them. She then sat where they sat the day before. Pearl was denying that Steven wasn't with her begging her to watch the show with him.

"Oh Steven, why do you like this show so much it's so it's so, well."

"Why are you not eating your breakfast? Are you even hungry? Oh well, if you don't want to eat I guess I cant force you."

Pearl just stared at the tv screen not thinking about anything. She didn't think about Steven, Rose, Garnet or Amethyst. The pain was too much for the skinny gem, so she denied than anything had happened to Steven.

Suddenly, Amethyst came out from her room wiping away a few tears.

"How's Steven, Pearl?"

"He's just fine, he wanted me to watch his show with him, so."

"So he's out of his gem!"

Amethyst said in excitement.

"I don't know what your talking about."

Amethyst didn't have a good feeling about this. She could smell freshly cooked pancakes and figured out what Pearl was doing. She did this after Rose died. She first tore herself apart crying then she denied that Rose was even gone, if Garnet didn't snap her out of it who knows what would have happened but, Garnet wasn't here right now and she could see that Garnet couldn't be the physically and mentally bigger gem right now. So she guessed she would have to be the 'bigger' gem around here for a little bit or at least get Pearl out of this mess she put herself in.

"Pearl?"

"Yes."

"Steven isn't here."

Amethyst said tying to be comforting.

"Well, of course he is here, see."

Pearl said gesturing at the rosy pink gem.

"You know what I mean, Pearl."

"No ,I don't know what you mean."

Amethyst climbed up to Steven's bed.

"Pearl this is _HIS_ gem, it's NOT Steven!"

"Well, of course it's Steven!"

Pearl began to get agitated with Amethyst saying all this. Amethyst was just tying to help Pearl to cope with their, hopefully, temporarily loss of Steven.

"he was poofed yesterday and it hurts me just as much as you," tears rolled down her we have to stay strong it's what Steven would have wanted!He will be back Pearl! He CANT be gone forever!" Steven will..."

Amethyst stopped as she heard foot steps coming up the stairs. It must be Connie or Greg. How was she going to explain this to them? Pearl was still in shock and Garnet was probably still in her room. The door opened and Connie stepped in unaware what was going she walked in she saw Pearl slumped over crying as hard as she could and tear stains on Amethyst's face and no Steven. She could only assume the worst.

"Amethyst, Pearl? What's going on? Where is Steven? Is he okay?"

Connie started to cry worried what they say. Amethyst gently grabbed Steven's gem and carefully held it in her arms as she went to Connie. Connie could not see what Amethyst was holding until she got up close and realized, that was Steven.

"No, Steven! It cant be true it cant be!"

Connie screamed as tears over flooded her eyes.

"I'm afraid it is true."

"Will he come back out?!"

"Yes, no, maybe. I don't know. Steven is half human."

Connie realized what she meant.

"C..can I hold h... him?"

Connie asked trying to keep her composure but he couldn't help but weep as she held the gem that once belonged to her friend, her only friend, her best friend. She couldn't help but feel all the love she had for Steven. She kissed the gem and Amethyst stood right beside each other crying and comforting each other from everything that had happened. Amethyst slowly told the tragic story of what happened, to Connie who sobbed half way though the story, feeling all the sorrow and fear of Steven not able to right beside her.

"I love you."

Connie whispered to Steven's gem wishing he could hear her.

Darkness. That's all he could see for a minute. _Am I dead?_ Steven thought to himself. _I cant breathe! I cant... wait I don't need to breathe .Where am I?_ _Wait am I in my gem regenerating? I think that's what happened to me? Oh yeah, I got poofed. I must be in my gem._

Steven's vision adjusted to his suroundings and he started to see more than black he could see pink. Pink walls, Pink Floors everything, pink.

I might be going on vacation today so it might be Sunday or Monday before I can get another chapter in. Well you now know Steven is alive but can he get out of his gem? There is a twist coming up soon so I hope you will enjoy it.


	4. the gem and the Rose

I was on vaca for the weekend and we did not get free wifi and thx for all the reviews a followers and favorites!

"Hello!" _hello hello hello._ Steven heard an echo as he yelled.

"Steven's awesome!" Steven yelled to hear the echo give him a complement.

"Hahaha."

Steven laughed as heard the echo.

"Thank you, my gem." he playfully said as he explore his gem. The rose design on the walls and the clouds for a floor intrigued him and he wodered if it was like rose's room.

"I wish for the tiny floating wale." he closed his eyes waiting for the cute sounds of the wale.

"Hmmm, not like mom's room. He suddenly saw his shields lined against the wall.

"Cool, my shields!"

He picked one up and played with it for a moment.

"I really need to get back home, but I'll do it after I look around some more! It's not like I get poofed often."

As he played around some more he heard something ahead of him. He quickly hid behind a small cloud mound.

"What was that? Are there things inside our gems?"

He slowly lifted his head above the cloud and he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Mom!" He cried out jumping over the cloud and an arms wide open to a tall lady with long, curly pink hair and a long, white dress that even covered her feet.

"Mom!"

She turned around and saw Steven running towards her with tears in his eyes. She gasped, then smiled and yelled,

"Steven!"

As he ran all he could think about was meeting her and all she thought was seeing her son. As they got close to each other Steven jumped in the air and she bent down and Rose held Steven tightly in her arms and Steven clung to her. Tears ran down their cheeks as they hugged. Neither of them wanted to let go. They were too happy to think about letting go so the just hugged for awhile. Finally Rose knelt down and put Steven on the ground and looked at him, as he looked at her both had tears running down their cheeks.

"Steven, you look so wonderful. You look ... amazing. You look so much like your father and you look so much like... me."

He started to wonder if she actually liked him or if she just liked the way he looked.

"Mom, do you like me?"

"Oh, Steven," She wiped the tears from his eyes, " I loved you ever since I knew you would come into the world."

This made Steven start to cry again and he hugged her tightly around her neck. He felt as if all the problems, homeworld , Paridot , _MALIKITE (idk if that is spelt right)_ , all melted away as he heard that his mom loved him.

"And I love you, Mom, and I always will."

Rose turned and gave him a motherly kiss on his cheek. She was reassured that Steven loved her. She didn't want to admit it but she hoped he wouldn't hate her for never being able to be their for him, especially when he needed he the most.

 **At the temple in steven's room**

Amethyst had somehow gotten Pearl out of denial but she was worse now. She didn't talk, she didn't move, and she even didn't blink. It was like she ' shut down' and she just sat their staring at the tv which had a marathon of crying breakfast friends on. Amethyst tried almost everything to get Pearl to snap out of it but eventually Amethyst stopped tying and sat down with sobbing Connie and the rose quartz gem on couch. Connie clearly was devastated about this and she could do nothing about it.

 _"What if I don't see him again? What if he doesn't come back? Will he still be the Steven that I always knew and ..._ " It was at that moment when she realized that she felt something more for Steven. That she actually loved him. She felt almost ashamed that she never told Steven how much she actually loved him and now I could be to late but she did not want to think about it too much or she would go crazy crying all day,

"Are you ok Connie?" Amethyst had to ask when she saw a strange look on her face.

"Yeah," Connie sniffed and wiped her eyes as she spoke, " I just miss him."

"We all d..."

Amethyst heard Garnet's room open and she saw Garnet slowly coming out the door and then stop. Garnet looked over at Pearl and knew what she had missed while she was letting everything out in her room. As she went along she saw Amethyst and Connie on the couch holding the pink gem. It was hard for Garnet to look at the gem without starting to cry but she had to hold it back. She was still mad at herself but she got some of it out.

" We need to tell Greg."

She calmly tried to say.

"He need to know before he finds out himself."

Garnet said as she walked over and gently picked up the gem and held it her hands. She whispered to the beautiful gem that had been attached to the most wonderful gem she ever met.

"I'm sorry I let you down, Steven. I should have put your safety before everything else."

"I probably need to get home," Connie wiped the tears from her eyes. " I also need to tell Lars and Sadie that Steven might not be..."

Connie stopped and looked down. Garnet and Amethyst both knew what she was talking about.

"And we really need to get going and tell Greg."

"Yeah." Amethyst said holding back a few tears. Everyone was miserable without Steven. The only two that was happy was Rose and Steven, even though no one else knew it.

I will be trying to do one chapter everyday now ( hopefully) cuz as soon as this story and another story im doing right now are done I plan on doing a HUGE mash up of the two. But itt depends if I can get both stories done when school starts and get the ' fused' ( yes I had to do that) story started before school. And when school Starts it will be like a chapter once a week. Enjoy the stories while they last.


	5. talking with mom

This one is going to be totally about Steven and Rose and the next will where everyone else hears about Steven. This is going to be a lighter chapter so we can take a break from all the emotion.

"Can we go talk, Mom?"

Rose smiled as Steven led her over to the wall so they could sit down.

"Steven, How are things going with you and the crystal gems?"

"Things are going great! Everyone is really happy but they still miss you."

"They do?"

"Yeah! We all miss you so much."

She was glad that the gems missed her that much and she though about how much she missed them to.

"How is Pearl dealing with it?"

"She sometimes replaces me with you but she eventually gets out of it."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, she was training my friend to sword fight and she was training her to do what she did for you during the war."

Rose was silent for a second thinking about it.

"A human Friend.?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me about her?"

"Yeah! Her name is Connie we met when I trapped us in the bubble after a big rock almost fell on her. I couldn't get us out of it but we finally did and a big monster chased after us then I out smarted it and we became friends.

Rose remembered when this happened but she enjoyed hearing Steven talk. She also saw how Steven really felt about her even though Steven didn't admit it.

"Can you do things that I could do?"

"Yeah I can take out shield really easily now and I can do the bubble anytime I want now. I even have HEALING SPIT but I lost my confidence and I cant do it now."

"Healing spit?" Rose questioned.

"Yeah, instead of healing tears it's healing spit!" Steven excitedly yelled throwing his arms in the air.

Rose giggled when Steven finished explaining his 'healing spit'.

"I don't know how I can help you with it. You might haven't encountered an injury serous enough to do it again, besides yours. When the time comes I'm absolutely positive that you will be able to do it. Wait how did you get so hurt?"

"Well, me and the gems went on a mission to fight a enormous octopus thing with spikes and I only fight when they need me and I usually just watch but I wanted to go back to my room. as I was walking, I heard something and turned around and I saw it's HUGE tentacle coming down on me and one of it's spikes went right though me."

Rose didn't know what to say about that but she didn't feel good about it. Steven saw the look in her eyes like he gets when he feels scared and afraid, nervous and worried all at the same time.

"But im ok now I just needed to rest some."

Rose smiled and said "Well i'm glad your ok now."

"Oh and speaking of monsters, I tamed a centapeetle! Steven declared.

"Really?! how?"

"Well, I popped it's bubble and I thought it was going to attack me but I got it to trust me but the Garnet , Pearl and Amethyst came in and scared it but I was able to train it with chips and a really mean seagull.

Rose laughed and said. "Wow, I tried to do that for so many years but I was never able to do it. You are so special Steven."

"Thank you." he smiled then for some reason thought about Lion.

"Where did Lion come from?"

"Well,not long before you were born, I knew I wouldn't be there so I brought a gem shard into my room and made Lion with it."

"So that's where lion came from."

"Yes I wanted to have him for you."

"I also saw all the stuff you put in his mane, I also put stuff in him to."

Rose and Steven were happy talking to each other getting to know more about each other. They talked about this and that. Steven told her about Lapis lazuli and when Jasper came for them and how he got them out and how Lapis and Jasper fused into Malachite. She told him about the gem war and how they won. She also told him how they found Amethyst in the kindergarten. He told even told her about the Stevenmelons and about how he met Sardonyx, Sugulite, Opal, Ruby and Sapphire. She told him about when Ruby and Sapphire fist fused and made Garnet. They talked for hours and enjoyed every second of it.

"I miss the earth. I sometimes wish I could go back out and see it all again.

This gave Steven a good idea.

"Then why don't you?"

"Because you should go back out and I don't want to take that away from you."

"I want you to go."

"No. I couldn't."

"Why don't you go for a week or two and then come back here and we can spend some more time together! Besides i'm not leaving this gem till you go out."

"Steven, i'll go I will be back in one week no longer no shorter and Steven, I love you.

Rose knelt down and gave Steven a hug.

"Steven, When I get back I will teach you more about how to control your powers okay."

"Okay, I love you too, Mom.

"I wish you would go instead of me."

Rose gave Steven a kiss on his forehead.

"I'd never want to leave you. You know that right?"

"Yeah I know." Steven happily said.

"I will see you soon."

He saw a pink light and she was gone. Steven was happy to see his mom go back and see everyone again. He was happy to know she would get to live again.


	6. broken and healed

This will take place after Amethyst, Garnet and Connie talk about Steven. Thank you for all the great reviews and everyone that favorite and following!

Amethyst and Garnet silently walked to Greg's car wash where he always stayed unless him and Steven went out for a day or two. Connie quickly walked to the Big donut to tell Sadie and Lars where Steven was. Connie finally made it there after a long run. She was tired from all the running and jogging but she needed to tell them what was going on.

"Hey Connie." Sadie greeted with a smile on her face while Lars looked up from his afternoon nap.

"What happened to Steven, Connie?"

This reminded Connie of what happened to Steven and her eyes filled with tears. Sadie started to worry when she saw her acting like this. Lars even got up and paid attention.

"He was b..badly hurt a..and h..he he ..."

Connie trailed off as she started to sob again. Sadie ran over to Connie and hugged her trying to comfort her. Lars stood up eyes wide and worried what Connie might say next.

"I..is he a...a... alive?!"

Lars asked showing more worry for Steven now.

"We do... don't kn.. kn.. know." Connie wheezed out.

Lars looked guilty remembering what he said the night before as he realized the gravity of the situation. Sadie tried to comfort Connie while crying herself. Sadie couldn't believe that something like this would happen.

Amethyst and Garnet walked silently no one talked but Garnet could hear Ruby and Sapphire getting louder and louder.

 _"Why didn't we look ahead we would have seen it!"_

 _"But we didn't and it's not our fault, Ruby."_

 _"It is we could have prevented it we could have saved little Steven!"_

 _"It is not our fault. You need to know that."_

 _"Steven is ... was half a human child he couldn't possibly be able to defend himself like we thought he could. We couldn't even keep Rose! How were we going to keep and take care of a half human child!?_

 _"Steven is more than half of a human he is half gem, Rose's gem."_

Amethyst saw that look on Garnet. The look she had before she unfused.

"Maybe I should hold him, Garnet."

Garnet stopped to let Amethyst get the small gem. She reached up and carefully grabbed the little gem and held it in her arms. Garnet then kept walking almost mindlessly. Amethyst stared her once dear friends gem and saw something. She stopped and stared at it for a second. It looked like a crack.

"Garnet you should take a look at this."

Garnet kept walking as Amethyst rubbed the spot with her finger and it went away. _"Hmmm it must have been just a weird smudge."_ She thought as she caught up with Garnet who could hear Ruby and Sapphire fighting in the back of her head.

 _"He was going to get hurt eventually and... Ruby_ cut her off

" _BUT WE COULD HAVE PREVENTED IT IF WE JUST LOOK AHEAD AND SEEN WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN!"_

 _"We cannot shelter him all of his life, Ruby."_

 _"bUT WE CAN PROTECT HIM!"_

 _"We will not always be their to protect him and keep him safe."_

 _"ROSE GAVE HIM TO US SO WE COULD PROTECT HIM! NOT JUST WATCH HIM GET HURT!_

 _"I see what you are say..."_

 _"DID WE EVER THINK ABOUT HOW HE MIGHT FEEL! HE IS JUST A HUMAN CHILD!"_

Amethyst saw a light and two gems falling to the ground.

"HE IS JUST A CHILD!"

Ruby stormed off with tears in her eyes burning the ground as she stomped. Amethyst didn't know what to say. She just stared at sapphire.

"It's been awhile since the last time I saw you."

Amethyst said trying to break the ice.

"Can I hold Steven's gem?"

"Sure, as long as..."

"Don't worry I wont freeze him."

She held the gem and they started to walk to Gregs van and no one said a word. It took a few minutes of silence to get to the car knocked on the van door and Greg came running out with a toaster in his hand.

"Ive got a..." he glanced at what he held " Toaster and im not afraid to use it!" He protested as he turned to see amethyst and Sapphire standing behind him.

"Oh, Amethyst and... Sapphire it's just you." he said putting the toaster back in the van. "What do you need he said as he noticed Sapphire holding something under her hair.

"How can we put this lightly..." Sapphire suddenly blurted out. "Steven was poofed and he is still in his gem."

Greg's eyes widened and he put his hand on his chest and his other on the back of the van and started to breath heavily.

"Oh my... oooohhhh... one second ... where is..."

"Right here."

Sapphire pulled out a pink gem from under her hair.

"Oh Steven, my little Steven." Greg picked up his son's gem crying and sat down hugging the gem in his arms. Tears ran down his cheeks as he sobbed for his son.

"H...how d..d..did thi..this ha... happen?!"

Greg tried to ask though all the tears.

"Well, a monster..."

Amethyst knew she didn't need to say anymore when Greg gave her a horrified look. After they stayed there for awhile Greg, Amethyst, and Sapphire headed back to the temple. Greg still held Steen crying his heart out. Amethyst had tears creaping down her face and Sapphire even started to cry. As they walked home Ruby came back and Ruby and Sapphire made up and fuse again. Connie got permission to stay at the temple for the night. Pearl still didn't move and was still in shock from the loss of Steven. The just sat there crying over there favorite gem, human, and best friend until they saw the gem tart to move and glow. The gem lifted up in the air. Pearl snapped out of her shock and saw what was going on. Everyone was so hopefull and happy. Everyone was smiling as they saw someone coming out.

And I stop there. hahahaha.


	7. the blooming Rose

I don't really have much to say about this story right now but that this will be a long chapter so stay with me. I would like to thank you for all the nice reviews and following and favoring.

Pearl quickly came back from wherever she was and stared in excitement at the glowing gem trying to figure out how long she had been like that. Garnet smiled ear to ear happier than she had been in a long time. Amethyst laughed and yelled and started shaking an extremely happy Connie who didn't mind Amethyst sudden out burst. Greg held himself crying with joy. The gem took the form of Steven then got bigger and bigger and turned into a Rose form. Everyone was on their toes trying to figure out what was going on until the form turned into Rose Quartz. Everyone just stood there staring at her. No one dared to move until.

"Rose?"

Greg questioned to break the silence. Rose smiled and ran to him.

"Greg!"

Rose hugged him starting to laugh and cry at the same time. He hugged her back crying from joy as he got to hug is thought to be dead wife.

"Group hug!"

Amethyst yelled as she went for a hug along with Garnet and Pearl everyone was crying with tears of joy as they got see their beloved leader, wife, best friend and the only person who ever loved her. The only person who didn't join in was Connie who was still sad that Steven didn't come out but she was a little glad that she got to see Steven's mom for the first time. After reuniting with her beloved Rose Quartz, Pearl finally realized Steven wasn't there.

"Where's Steven? Where's my baby!"

Pearl looked right in Rose's eyes about to cry again.

"Steven is fine, Pearl, he just wanted me to come out for a week and see you all again."

Rose said as she put her hand on Pearl's face as she gave a sigh of relief.

"I missed you so much, Pearl."

"And I missed you so very much, Rose!"

Pearl hugged Rose again. Pearl felt as if she could fly next to Rose. They had such a tight bond especially after what happened on homeworld. Pearl never wanted to leave Rose but when she died or left, Pearl tried to replace that bond with Steven but sometimes it just wasn't the same even though she loved him very much.

"I'm so glad you came back Rose!"

Greg hugged her, glad that Steven was fine. Rose turned around and kissed him. Greg was glad to be near his wife again and now that he knew his son was doing fine he was the happiest person in the world. Greg only felt love for Rose and he always felt that love even if he couldn't see or feel her but he was glad that couldn't last forever. After they reunited Rose turned to Garnet and took off her shades showing her red, blue and burgundy eyes.

"Garnet, Ruby, Sapphire, you look amazing all together."

Rose hugged Garnet as Garnet's eyes flooded with tears.

"We missed you."

"I missed you too."

Garnet felt so relieved to see Rose unlike with the other gems she could let her hair down with Rose and Steven but she still had to stay strong for him too. Rose was the only one who she could show her emotions to and everything that troubled her. Garnet didn't have to stay strong for Rose because Rose stayed Strong for her. Rose knew who she needed to greet next.

"And my little Amethyst."

Rose said as she bent down to her size.

"You look so different, I like it."

"Yeah I like changes sometimes and you look different too Rose."

Amethyst joked as she hugged Rose. Rose was the only one who gave her a chance. She was the only one who understood her and made sure that Amethyst knew that. Amethyst almost felt the same with Steven but Steven was just a chid and had a lot to learn about herself that he couldn't really understand right now but Rose knew her unlike anyone else. Connie snuck up to Steven's bed and let the others reunite with Rose. Everyone eventually went to Rose's room to talk. Connie stayed there that night because if she went home by herself this late her parents would defiantly ground her, so she just stayed there by herself that night.

The next morning Connie woke up as she heard Rose and Greg laughing down stairs. She rubbed her eyes and crawled out of the bed and looked down stairs. She saw Rose and Greg spending some alone time together. She went down stairs and started to walk out the door until she heard.

"Connie do you want me to drive you home? I know it is such a far way to walk and it would give your parents meet Rose. I know they wanted to meet her a while back but you know what happened."

"Uhhh, sure that would be great."

"Ok lets go."

Rose and Greg got up and walked towards her.

"So your Connie?"

Rose asked as they started to walk to the car wash.

"Yes maim."

"Steven told me a lot about you. He is really fond of you."

Connie blushed as Rose told her this.

"I really like him to. He is my best friend."

Greg and Rose talked while they made the trip to the van. Connie thought about Steven on the way there. The van was a little small for Rose but she was able to fit in, put in a cd and they listened to the music as they went up the road. A few minutes later Greg recognized a song that played.

"isn't that the song that I played when I tried to fuse with you."

"I think it is"

Rose laughed as she remembered that day. She then blushed and whispered to Greg.

"Does she know about fusion?"

Greg laughed after she asked this.

"What's so funny, Greg?"

"Connie, Do you want to tell her how you learned about fusion?"

Greg gave her a joking glance then looked back at the road. Connie blushed then said.

"Sure, I guess."

"Well that day Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl were trying to teach Steven how to fuse but he couldn't do it and that evening he told me about it. He told me about fusion dance and how he thought it was hard but I said dancing is really easy for me and he asked if I could dance with him and well we... uhh... fused."

"What?! How?"

"The gems and I think it's because he is half human."

Rose was stunned when she said that. It didn't surprise Connie how she reacted the other gems acted the same way so did Greg.

"That's amazing."

Rose turned and looked at her. Connie recognized that look Steven had the same look when he was amazed or excited .

"Here we are Connie."

Greg parked the van right in front of her house and got out so he could let Connie out of the van. Rose got out too. She knocked on the door and her mom opened the door.

"Connie, you're home. We were getting worried."

She saw Greg and Rose behind her.

"Come on in and sit down."

She yelled to Connies dad.

"We have guest. Come down and talk with us."

Donnie's dad came down from upstairs and saw Rose bending down trying not to hit her head on the ceiling. Who is this? he wondered.

I hope I can get a story in tomorrow but I'm going to be really busy so idk. Thursday I might be caught up and watch the new Steven universe ( I freaked out and started to cry when I heard about this). I updated it. and I also need some advice I need to know if I should go ahead and Finnish the Return of Tanzanite and then finish this one I plan to 'fuse' the two stories and I am trying to figure out if I should go ahead and finish one story or keep going with both stories until both are finished. plz tell me what you think.


	8. meeting

Thank you for all the nice reviews and to everyone who followed and favored this!

"Come sit down"

Rose sat down glad she didn't have to bend over so much.

"Hello, Greg." Mr. Maheswaran greeted.

"Hello, i would like you to meet someone, my Wife, Rose."

They gave him a sarcastic look. They were trying to figure out if this was his _real_ wife or if she was another one of the group.

"Nice to meet you?"

Mrs. Maheswaran said skeptically.

"So your Steven's mother?" Mr. Maheswaran asked her waiting for her answer.

"Yes."

"Then, why haven't we met you before?"

He looked at Greg questioning him in his mind.

"Well, that is a long story." Rose laughed.

"So did you leave?"

"I had to leave so Steven could live."

"Oh how is Steven? From what Connie said He was really hurt."

Mrs. Maheswaran broke in to get off the topic.

"He is doing great."

Rose said holding her gem as she though of her little boy.

"Where is he?"

"Resting."

"That's good. Maybe I should take a look at him since I am a doctor."

Rose looked confused. She didn't know about doctors to much. Greg never really told her about them.

"Uhhh..."

Greg broke in and tried to figure out an excuse but he couldn't hide the truth.

"He... uhh... isn't cant uhhh... how do I explain this." Greg looked around holding his hand to the back of his head.

Rose could see he was having a hard time trying to explain why.

"Greg, we cant hide it."

He looked at her nervously.

"Gems are different than humans. When we get hurt bad enough we go in our gems to 'heal' ourselves. That's where Steven is, that's where I have been ever since he was born."

They just stared at her and couldn't believe what she just told them.

"Rose!"

Greg panicked and whispered in her ear.

"Why did you tell them that?!"

"I felt they deserved to know the truth."

Rose whispered back very confused.

"If anything don't tell them about..." Greg got closer to her ear. "Steven and Connie fusing. They wouldn't understand and just don't."

"Okay."

Rose looked back at the two. They were still stiff with amazement. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"So did YOU go into the gem when Steven was born?"

Mrs. Maheswaran said trying to figure out things.

"yes. Me and Steven couldn't exist at the same time."

Everyone one was silent until.

"What did happen to Steven?"

Even though Rose like to tell the truth she knew how to soften the blow and how to keep certain secrets that would be too much for anyone.

"He got hurt in an accident."

After talking for a few more minuets, Greg looked at the time and saw it was time for them to go.

"I didn't know it was that late. Well, we better head out."

"It was nice meeting you, Rose."

"It was nice meeting you too."

Greg and Rose walked back to the van. It was hard for Rose to get in and she had to force herself in it.

"It was wonderful talking with a human again! Everything is so beautiful here. It's amazing the sun and the grass. The earth is amazing. It's so much better than homeworld."

Greg glanced over at her and he saw her staring outside as the van moved with stars in her eyes. He loved that look she had. He thought of a great idea for what to do the rest of the day.

"Hey, Rose. Why don't we walk around the boardwalk today. Like we used to do."

Rose looked at him with that amazed look and said.

"That would be wonderful!"

She laughed with excitement. Greg recognized the laugh and never realized how much Steven was like her. He parked the car and it took a second for Rose to get out of the car, her hair got stuck under some records. Rose laughed as Greg tried to manipulate the several cds and old records trying to get her hair out of the mess. He tried to figure out how it got like that and remembered he got a cd from under the pile.

"I almost got it out... there."

Rose pushed her hair back into place.

"The van's messier than I remember."Rose laughed.

"Yeah I've hoarded a few more things in the past few years." Greg jokingly said.

"Are you ready?"

Greg said as his stomach growled.

"Lets get something to eat first. You sound..." Rose tried to remember the word. "hungry."

"Okay. How bout we go to the Big Donut? It's been along time since you've been there."

"Okay."

They held hand as they walked to the big donut. Greg walked closer to his Beloved Rose and put his hand over her gem. She put her hand over his and looked down and smiled. Greg couldn't be happier he had a beautiful wife and a handsome little boy that he knew was doing fine now. Rose was just as happy she got to see the love of her life again, meet her son for the first time, see her closest friends once again, and she got to see the world once again. the two couldn't be happier together.

I am hoping to do a lot of Chapters this Friday so I can put a chapter on once a day so I might not have a chapter up Friday. I was wrong maybe idk about the new Steven sorry (If I was wrong) false info. Cartoon network, wiki and my tv r confusing me! lol... facepalm at myself


	9. love birds

Thank you for all the nice reviews, Followers and favoring! I cant thank everyone enough.

As Rose and Greg walked down the boardwalk they remembered their precious memories. She remembered when Greg proposed to her and he remembered when they first met and they both remembered when they got married on the beach.

"Over there! That's where you proposed to me, remember?"

"Of coarse I remember. How could I forget that wonderful day? It was one of the most wonderful days of my life right beside when you married me and Steven was born."

Greg blushed and Rose got that wonderful look on her face with stars in her eyes that he loved so much.

"Here we are."

Greg said as he opened the door for Rose.

"Thank you."

Rose walked in. Sadie and Lars were still down from the news about Steven and nether of them really wanted to work today.

"Welcome to the big donut. What would you like?"

Sadie sadly said. She didn't even look up to see who it was until she heard Greg's voice.

"Sadie are you okay?"

"Mr. Universe!" Sadie happily blurted out. " how's Steven?!"

Lars even opened his eyes and got up from his nap. He was was incredibly worried about him even though he let no one know it.

"He's doing a lot better now."

Sadie felt relive and Lars sat down and went back to his nap. Sadie stretched a little bit and finally realized that a tall pink ladywith a long white dress with a gem exactly like Steven's right beside Greg. She knew that she had seen her before but she couldn't remember where.

"So, how long will it be before we see him again?"

Sadie asked trying to place the lady. Greg tried to answered but Rose spoke instead.

"It will be about a week."

Sadie remembered the voice. She covered her mouth and started to cry. She also grabbed Lars's arm tightly and stared at him crying. Rose looked concerned at the crying girl and asked.

"Are you okay?!"

"yeah Sadie, are you okay? Lars asked as her grip got a little tighter.

"Oww Sadie! Let go of my arm!"

Lars snatched his arm away from her.

"Are you Steven's mom?"

Sadie asked though the tears. The question stunned Rose.

"Yes?"

Sadie smiled.

"It's so nice to meet you! Steven missed you so much. I know he was so happy to see you Mrs. Uni... "You can call me Rose." Rose interrupted. "Okay, Rose.

"He was and I was extremely happy to see him to but how do you know me?"

Sadie wiped the tears off and answered her question.

"The video you left for Steven. We watched it together."

"So that's what you two watched that day."Lars interrupted.

Rose didn't know what to say.

" _So Steven did get the video. That means that he can get into lion's mane."_

Sadie soon realized that she was supposed to be working.

"I know this is a little late to ask but what donut would you two like?"

Rose stared closely at the donuts trying to figure out which one (or two) she would like the most.

"I'll take two of the usual. I'm extra hungry today."

Greg said looking at Rose

"Which one do you want Rose?"

"I don't know. They all look so good."

"Well, Do you want one or two?"

"Hmmmm..." She thought hard. "I'll take two."

"Okay. One of Steven's regulars and a crème filled."

"Okay."

Sadie tried to crawl over Lars again who was sleeping right in her way. Sadie's foot couldn't reach the other side and *crash* both fell to the floor.

"Why did you wake me up during my nap!? you know I like to sleep here!"

"I wouldn't have if you would sleep somewhere else while I WORK!"

"And if you would WORK somewhere else you wouldn't have WOKE ME UP!"

"I also wouldn't have if you would DO YOUR JOB!"

Rose was confused of what was going on.

"Is this normal?"

"For them it is."

They watched them 'work things out' as they waited for the donuts.

"I'm gonna go sleep some where else."

Lars mumbled as he stomped to the break room. Sadie grabbed the donuts and put them in the bag one at a time.

"Here you go and sorry for the wait."

Greg took the bag off the counter.

"It's okay I don't mind waiting."

Rose calmly said. As they walked out the door. Rose remembered when they were younger and would eat at the edge of the pier.

"Why don't we eat at the pier like we used to?"

"That sounds perfect."

Rose looked down and smiled and he smiled back at her as they sat down.

"Here are your donuts."

Greg pulled out a chocolate glazed donut with sprinkles on the side and a crème filled donut and handed them to Rose. He then pulled out his usual glazed donuts.

"Dig in!"

Greg tried to say as he chewed a donut which made Rose laugh.

"You have something right there." Rose chuckled while she wiped a crumb off his chin as he smiled.

Rose and Greg sat side by side as they ate and watched the boats floating across the water. They held hands after they finished their donuts and just watched the water. They stood up ready for a romantic walk on the beach when Rose slipped and fell into the water.

"Rose!"

Greg franticly asked looking down at Rose in the water.

"I'm fine. Just help me up."

She reached her hand up as he grabbed it but instead of helping her up she pulled him in.

Rose laughed as he fell in.

"Rose."

Greg said as he started to laugh and splash her and she splashed back. They were having so much fun and felt like they were kids again as they played in the waves but something wasn't right. Something felt strange about being in the water. Could Steven be warning her about something? Even though she had this strange feeling she ignored it and went on playing with finally got tired (well Greg got tired) and they swam back to the dock. Rose was the first on the dock and she pulled soaking wet Greg out of the water. She was wet herself but she didn't really mind. It had so long since she felt like this again.

"That was amazing!" Rose yelled having the time of her life.

"That was so fun, Rose!"

They laughed as they started to walk to the beach.

"Its been so long since we walked down the beach together. I missed you so much, Rose."

"And you don't now how much I missed you."

Rose turned to him and gave him a kiss. Stars in each others eyes. They were happy together again.

"I have an idea!" Stay here, I will be right back!"

Greg yelled as he ran toward the town. Rose wondered what he was doing and sat down waiting for him.

" _Im so happy to be back. The only thing that could make things better is if you were here, Steven."_

Rose thought to herself waiting for Greg. A few minutes passed before he came back driving his van.

" _What could he be doing with the van?"_

He got out and went to the back, and pulled out an old record player. He scrounged around the van and pulled out a record. Rose knew the song and smiled.

"May I have this dance mysterious pink lady?"

Rose giggled.

"Yes, Mr. Universe."

They danced closely as they listened to the very familiar music.

"You don't know how many times I wished to come back and dance with you again."

"It feels like it's been forever since we danced. I thought I would never see you again."

He spoke clinging to every second this

"Is it lonely in the gem?"

He asked worried waiting for the answer.

"Well, I can look out but I can hear anything. Sometimes it does get a little lonely but when you think about the happy memories you have with the ones you love," She looked at him and smiled. "it doesn't feel so lonely."

He couldn't help but feel sorry for her but at the same time these words made him feel a deep love for her. He stood on his toes and whispered I love you as he kissed her. They danced until sunset when they sat down and watched the sunset together.

"I missed the sunset, I missed the ocean, I missed Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst and I had wished that I could meet Steven but I had wished to do all the things I couldn't do with you. I missed _you."_

" And I missed being close to you being able to see you and hear your voice. I missed you so much."

"I know it was hard on everyone when I left but I'm glad I gave up my physical form for Steven."

"It was hard. Everyone was devastated when you left and the first few weeks were rough but when Steven started to walk..."

Rose knew what he meant.

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. We lost our power Thursday and yesterday we were super busy. The last chapter was a bit rough sorry but I was going through a lot of new Steven universe stress and im still devastated that there wasn't a new Steven U. From now on I will not be able to do as many chapters because of school ( bummer) I will hopefuly be able to do a chapter per week but I have clue.


	10. catching up with the times

Thx for all the nice reviews and a shout out to all my fans. I honestly cant thank you guys enough.

He remembered after Rose left and when Steven started to walk and talk. He reminded everyone of Rose. He was a lot like her. They had almost the same personality, it was almost like having Rose back but not. He didn't have to pretend that now. She was back for a short time and within the short time he would make the most of every second. They watched the sunset together. They were silent as they cuddled watching the sun as it went behind the orange waves. They were happy together and no one wanted to move. The waves started to roll under their feet and the stars started to come out and the gazed up in delight.

" There's homeworld."

Rose pointed at a reddish, pinkish star as she introduced it.

"It's so far." Greg said then paused. "Did Steven tell you about them coming here?"

Rose looked at him for a second before answering.

"He told me that they came here and took them into a ship. And that they escaped. Oh he also told me that that's where he met Ruby and Sapphire."

"He didn't tell you any _details_ did he?"

"That's all he said."

"It makes since."

"What does."

"Why he didn't tell you any details." Rose looked confused." The bad gems thought he... was you."

Rose looked frightened for her son.

"It's okay now, I think. They aren't really telling me much and Steven doesn't tell me stuff like he used to." He paused and stared at the stars. " I think he still worries about me. Besides if you want to find out anything you would have to talk to them."

Greg said gesturing to the temple.

"Okay."

They were quiet after that and just starred looking at the stars. Greg soon fell asleep leaning on Rose's shoulder. The night was peaceful and it was even more amazing that they could be close to each other again in many years.

The next morning when Greg woke up Rose was still awake staring at the waves. Greg moved a little bit and Rose looked down smiling.

"Your up."

He stretched and yawned before he said anything.

"Yep, I'm up."

He said straitening up his hair.

"It was such a nice night last night. It's been a long time since I've seen a night like that one."

"I bet it has."

He said as they stood up.

"And the best part about it is I get to wake up to my beautiful wife."

Rose laughed as he tried to be romantic.

"What's so funny?!"

"You."

Rose said as she bent down to kiss him. He felt as if that moment could last for eternity. As she lifted back up she saw stars in his eyes. She smiled at him.

"You look beautiful this morning Rose."

"And may I complement you on how handsome you look especially this time of morning."

Greg soon snapped out of it.

" what time is it?!"

He asked trying to figure out the time.

"Ummm it looks like about eight." Rose replied looking at the sun.

"The car wash is supposed to be open by now! I have to go. Saturdays at this time of year are always the busiest."

"I understand. It will also give me a chance to spend some time with Garnet Amethyst and Pearl."

"Okay i'm glad this worked out. And as soon as I get done with my job I will see come to be with you some more."

"Great I'll meet you there Mr. Universe."

"And to you Mrs. Universe."

Rose laughed at his words. She gladly walked back to the temple. She could hear them talking as she walked up the steps ( She didn't have to but she doesn't get to walk everyday).

"Okay Peridot is traveling again." Pearl spoke.

"Where is she going?"

"It looks like... the kindergarten!We might have her this time, if we go. What do you say Garnet?"

"I don't feel right bout her being in the Kindergarten."

Amethyst said hoping that they wouldn't have to go their.

Garnet thought about what to do and calmly said."Even though we wounded her I don't see anything good with us going down there."

"Your right Garnet, besides it's probably another trap."

Pearl remembered how she led them into the trap accidentally not too long ago.

"Yeah and if we didn't have Steven there with us we might have gotten seriously hurt."

Amethyst said with chips in he mouth and spit a few crumbs on Peal while talking.

"Amethyst! That's disgusting!"

Pearl hastily wiped the crumbs off herself.

"And do you have to eat at a time like this!"

Pearl turned to Amethyst about to scold her for eating but saw Rose in the corner of her eye.

"Rose!"

Pearl happily said running to hug her. Garnet walked over to her with a smile on her face as Amethyst ran laughing with chips coming out of her mouth.

"It's so nice to see all of you again!"

Rose said greeting all of the gems while pearl clung to her side.

"Oh Rose, its so nice to have you back for ... wait how long will you be here?"

"Yeah Rose, How long?"

Amethyst said dropping her chips so she could turn into a owl and fly up on Rose's shoulder.

"I'm going to go back Fri..."

Pearl broke in.

"You cant be leaving so soon."

"Coming out was the only way Steven was going to come out."

"So you did meet Steven."

Garnet calmly said with a smile.

"Yes, he is amazing, he is such an amazing human-gem."

"He is somethin'."

"Amethyst added while still sitting on her shoulder.

"What's that?"

Rose gestured to Peridot's escape pod.

"Let's sit down and explain what's been going on the past few years."

Garnet talked as she sat down on the couch and Amethyst sat down on the floor both elbows on the table. Pearl followed Rose as sat down beside her on the floor opposite to Garnet.

"What is the green sphere?" Rose wondered.

"That's Peridot's escape pod."

Garnet calmly said then stopped knowing that pearl would finish explaining it.

"Peridot was on the homeworld's ship and when we took control of it Peridot escaped." Pearl happily explained.

"How did you escape the homeworld ship?"

Rose already knew how. She saw most of it but she wanted to hear the other side of the story. Amethyst told how it happened knowing it was her turn to talk.

"Steven isn't affected by homeworld's gem controlling stuff. He was able to get out and he let Ruby and Sapphire get out first and found us. We went to the control room and Peridot was there. She pulled out this weird what they call a gem destabilizer and since Steven isn't effected by there stuff we let him start the fight. After she couldn't kill us we tackled her to the ground! But she escaped and when the ship went down Lapis and Jasper fused and made Malachite. Lapis pulled them down with the ocean and they are still at the bottom of the ocean ready to blow up any time now.

Amethyst took a deep breath after explaining all that. She then got up and went to the fridge and got some mayo and sat back down again.

"So there is a unstable fusion at the bottom of the ocean?" Rose questioned.

"Yep."

Garnet leaned back and crossed her legs.

"We tried to find them but we found nothing."

Pearl said trying to prove herself.

"Oh and who is Lapis?"

"The gems realized they forgot that not so minor detail.

"You know that mirror with the gem in it?"

"Yes."

"Steven pulled out the gem and released Lapis Lazuli. Who controls water." pearl explained.

"I just hope that their unstable fusion wont snap or..." Garnet stopped talking thinking about what the fusion could do. Everyone was silent for a second accept Amethyst who was stuffing mayo in her mouth.

"Now it really does feel like I missed a lot around here." Rose smiled breaking the silence.

"I'm just glad to have you back for the time bein'." Amethyst said with a mouth full of mayonnaise.

"And im glad to be back for this short time." Rose said patting Amethyst on the head smiling.

Rose was like a mother to Amethyst. And even for a day or a week Amethyst was extremely excited to even be near Rose.

"Steven seems to have finally found his place here." Rose happily said.

"Yes he has but it's still not like having you back ,Rose." Pearl stared up at her with joy.

Garnet was about to speak when pearl butted in.

" Why don't we get the photo album!"

Pearl ran to the under the stairs closet pulling out games and Steven's old toys to get to it.

"We added a few new photos recently." Pearl pointed out before opening it.

And that's where I leave off at. I have a surprise in the next chapter I think you might like :). After next chapter I might go on hiatus for a week or two cuz I have been preparing for school. I'm also going to a new school this year so im going to be extra busy. Hopefully before long I will be able to get on a better schedule soon but before then just stay with me. :)


	11. pictures

This might be the last chapter till I get a schedule down. thx for all the inspiring reviews! and thank you for following and favoring!

Pearl opened up the book. "Oh look this is when Steven took his first steps."

Pearl pointed to a picture of Greg holding out his arms to a little boy trying to walk with curly brown hair and a long magenta shirt. Rose smiled at the picture of her son. She hated that she had to miss such an amazing moment in his life but she was glad in a way that she wasn't there so Steven could take his first steps.

"That's the time I tried to feed him." Garnet said emotionless pointing at the picture of her covered in baby food with a spoon in her hand while Steven looked away pouting. Rose laughed at the adorable picture of him avoiding his food.

"Oh oh look at me and him playing." Amethyst gazed at the picture of her holding little Steven on her back, him giggling and enjoying the ride.

"And that day I almost slept." Pearl showed off the picture of her kneeling beside Steven's cradle. Steven fast asleep and Pearl looking as if she was going to fall asleep any second. "Steven did not want to sleep that day." pearl laughed along with Rose and the others.

"And there's the photo of all of us not long after he was..." Pearl talked but was interrupted by a crash on the porch.

Pearl ran out to investigate. She saw lion laying depressed on the porch.

"Lion?" Pearl questioned. He didn't move. "Have you missed Steven?" His ears perked up and he stared at Pearl. "What about Rose Quartz? Do you know her?" As soon as the words came out of her mouth he dashed inside and went right to Rose.

"Hahahaha." Rose laughed as Lion rubbed on her.

"Lion off!" Pearl commanded Lion who snarled at her.

"It's okay Pearl. He's just excited to see me." Rose laughed as she rubbed the lion. " I'm happy to see you to."

"You know him!" Pearl said in surprise.

"Yes, I am the one who made him."

"You didn't tell me that." Pearl said feeling a little hurt.

"I knew you would find out soon enough. I made him for Steven."

"It was kinda obvious." Garnet pointed out.

"Yeah, he is pink." Amethyst chimed in taking Garnet's side.

"But how?" Pearl questioned.

"He came from a gem shard that I brought to my room and made lion from it."

"That also explains a lot." Garnet implied adjusting her shades.

"Do you still have everything I put in there?" Rose asked him as he back up. His eyes glowed along with his mane. Her sword came from his mane. She pulled it out and looked at it for a second.

"I see you found my scabbard." Rose said looking at the Crystal gems.

"Lion found it." Garnet said leaning back on the couch. Pearl about to give Garnet a mean look but stopped for obvious reasons.

Rose put the sword back in his mane. She petted lion and remembered when he first came out of her room.

"You look so much bigger than I remember and your mane is bigger too." she said sitting back down as Lion lay down behind her.

"Well I guess that clears up where lion came from, yo." Amethyst said spitting mayo.

"Amethyst! Now I have to clean that up!" Pearl never liked when Amethyst acted like that. "Excuse her Rose." Pearl tried to make up for Amethyst while getting the mop and quickly cleaning the mess up.

"It's okay." Rose smiled at Amethyst who smiled back.

They flipped though the pictures as Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl explained each very memorial pictures.

"That's when Steven first moved in!" All the gems remembered that day very clearly. It was the best day they had After Rose left. After looking and talking about that wonderful time they flipped past some blank pages and landed on there more recent adventures.

"These are some more recent pictures." Pearl explained

"That's Steven's first real mission." Amethyst pointed out. Then talked about the mission with pride for Steven.

"And there is when me and Steven built that Rocket." Pearl didn't really want to remember when she almost got them killed so she flipped to the next page.

"That's the time me and Steven where wrestlers." Amethyst said turning into the wrestler in the picture as Rose laughed.

"That's centipeedle." Garnet pointed at the picture of Steven and the centipeedle.

"Did he tell you about that?" Pearl wondered.

"He did. I thought that was very amazing that he tamed it. Even I couldn't do that. Steven is special in a great way." Rose said with stars n her eyes.

"He is very special." They all agreed on what Garnet said.

"And here is the fourth of July pictures. We wanted a fusion picture for that." Garnet smiled at the picture with Opal, her and Stevonnie close together.

"So that's Steveonnie."

"He told you about that?"

"He didn't, Connie did."

"Really." Pearl thought smirking.

As Garnet, Pearl, and Rose enjoyed the pictures Amethyst got up and went to the fridge after finishing her second jar of mayo. She look for another jar but she couldn't find any more. They must be out, she thought.

"Pearl," Amethyst interrupted." Is there anymore of that engine oil?"

"First, no and second that's just disgusting even for you." Pearl cringed.

"Well it taste good." Amethyst murmured.

She scrounged around the fridge looking for something. She saw some weird blackish brown stuff in a container. She opened it then sniffed it.

" _it doesn't smell that bad."_ she thought.

She looked at it then ate it. She shrugged as she ate it.

" _hmm it taste moldy, I like it!"_

She gave up on getting something else after eating the weird goop stuff. As she went to sit down again something was telling her that she shouldn't have eaten the thing.

"Pearl, I think Amethyst messed up that picture." Garnet pointed out a blurry picture with a goopy Amethyst trying to hug Pearl as she ran away.

"Did you really have to..." Pearl leaned over to see Amethyst. "Are you okay?" Pearl said grabbing the attention of Rose.

"Are you okay, Amethyst?" Rose concern said putting her hand on her back.

"I'm fine I just ne..." Amethyst ran outside letting all the mayo and goop settle things outside of her body. As she wiped some puke off of he mouth she notice the ocean surrounded the temple. covering their part of the beach. She also saw Greg parked at where the water stopped.

"Hey you guys! You need to check this out!"

They walked outside.

"This better not be another ' my puke looks like you, Pearl' thing."

They stepped out and stared at the water reaching up to the temple steps.

"There is only two thing this could mean." Pearl realized letting Garnet finish her sentence.

"Lapis Lazuli or Malachite."

Oh yeah i'm going there im dragging Lapis into this :P.

lapis :"Just leave me alone."

me :"Im not gunna . you are coming into this.

lapis : pffff fine.

jasper: don't you drag me into this to!

me: :) ;)

jasper: oh ...


	12. someone to fight for

ok thank you for waiting for me idk what is really going on lately everything has been confusing. I have also had writers block and have been thinking and thinking about this chapter. I know what the next chapter is going to be but I really had to think with this one. We also had a family friend pass and I went to the funeral today.

They watched the water intensely as it crashed against the temple. Fiercer than any of them had ever seen.

"We have had hurricanes here before but nothing like this!" Pearl started to panic. "I've NEVER seen anything like this!"

"It's going to be okay Pearl." Rose softly spoke trying to comfort the panicked pale gem.

Pearl walked closer to Rose. They all did. Each one of the gem grew closer to Rose as they became worried about what was going to come out of the fighting waters. Rose was comforting to them. She always waited for almost an hour before the water receded back to where it always is and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think Lapis gained control." Garnet whispered.

Greg quickly drove up to the temple to make sure everyone was alright.

"Is everyone alright? What was going on." No one answered him. They just stood smiling glad it all might be over for a small amount of time. They could hear the water returning back to it's normal position.

Rose broke the silence. "Everyone is fine. I think it's all over for now." She looked at Garnet who was about to speak but was interrupted by a shout coming from the water.

"STEVEN!"

All of the gems stared at the water with anticipation. They suddenly saw a gem weakly crawling out of the water. She stood up and tried to run to the temple but failed.

"Lapis Lazuli!" Garnet yelled jumping from her spot along with the other gems except Rose who gently floated down then ran toward the blue gem.

"What are you doing here and where is Jasper!?" Garnet demanded as they pulled out their weapons.

"Where's Steven!?" Lapis chocked out.

"That's none of your busine..." Garnet was interrupted by Rose who came running to the clearly severely injured gem.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked holding the gem up while the others blushed and put away their weapons.

"No! Where is Steven! I need to..." She then saw the Rose Quartz gem that Steven had and confusedly and worriedly glared at Rose. Rose saw she was confused.

"Steven got hurt and he had to heal and he wanted me to come out for a short time." Lapis calmed down after Rose said this knowing he was alright.

"Good." She sighed trying to stand on her own. "But you need to watch out! She is coming! She is coming for YOU! And if she gets to you... I don't want Steven to get hurt!" Lapis started to cry.

"It's okay now." Rose said as she healed Lapis. "Come inside with us and rest. You need it."

" But Rose! She tried to destroy us and Steven."

"But Pearl, I know how much Steven cares for her. She also needs our help besides she has been helping you by holding down Malachite. She deserves staying with us." Rose spoke as she helped Lapis up.

"I don't need any help." Lapis said looking away from them. Rose let go of Lapis as Amethyst came running up.

"You can carry me though." Amethyst said holding her hands up to Rose who smiled and picked her up laughing.

After they started to walk up to the temple except Amethyst who was being held. They though it was over for the moment but they had already been proven wrong.

"Where's those stupid gem rebels!" They heard the rough voice shouting from the water. They turned around to see a slightly weak Jasper furiously storming out of the waist deep water.

"Jasper!" All the gems yelled as they saw Jasper rushing out of the water. Jasper saw Rose Quartz standing among the gems.

"Rose Quartz!" Jasper yelled. I've been waiting to crush you." Jasper yelled snarling.

Rose knew this gem, she fraught against her in the gem war. This time though fighting this gem would be more personal. The huge gem had hurt her son, she imprisoned her son and even worse than all she tried to kill HER SON! "This means war." Rose thought as she called lion to get her sword. She took her sword from lion's mane while Jasper prepared to fight with her helmet. They stared at eachother for a moment waiting for the other to make the first move studying the other's potential movements. Finally Jasper ran after Rose head down ready for attack. Rose griped her sword for a counter attacked running in Jasper's direction, both ready to fight. Both of them wanted to destroy each other. Rose felt a hate toward Jasper now this was something Rose was unfamiliar with but she wasn't going to sit around and not protect her beloved Steven. Jasper could still feel the pain of losing the gem war to Rose. Yellow Diamond had downgraded her from second in command to a stupid general and it was all Rose's fault. If she would have went about her own business and let the gems use the kindergartens Everything would have been fine but they had to mess things up! Both of them had something to fight for although one was more important than the other.

* * *

That is where I leave off ',: D cliff hangers I love them ( sometimes). I think from now on I will be able to upday every 2 or 3 days depending and if it is a bad week maybe 4 so ur just going to have to stay with me on this. I'm still stressed about the new school and there is a lot going on so my updates might be more spread out idk. It takes a lot of concentration with these stories and that's why it might be longer for my post. thx for supporting this story with all ur kind reviews thx sooo much. oh and if you have any questions just PM me,thx.


	13. new fealings and old enemies

As Rose ran in to fight all she could think about was protecting her son. She became even more angry when she thought about Steven getting hurt from Jasper. She found a new feeling she had never really felt before, anger. It was very visible and everyone could see it. Greg nor the gems had ever seen her like this, not even during the war. She knew she needed to take down Jasper so Steven would be safe. Rose was determined to bring down the 'beefy' gem that she had once barely defeated. The other gems knew they wouldn't have to fight this one.

As they started to fight Jasper tried to hit her with her helmet several times but blocked Rose blocked it with her sword. It took a lot of their strength when they did this but it wasn't about to stop Rose nor Jasper. Jasper saw an opening as Rose backed up in the sand after fighting off her the first time and Rose lost her balance some. Jasper took the opening and ran after her. She hit Rose in the stomach right on her gem. Rose slid back wards but quickly recovered and pulled out her shield ready for another attack. Jasper tried to hit her a few more times but failed as Rose used her sword to fight her off. Rose sent her tumbling the last time Jasper tried to hit her. Rose tried to take to take advantage that Jasper was on the ground and she took her sword and tried to hit her but jasper dodged it and rolled several times to get away from Rose's attacks. Jasper got up and franticly looked for some kind of weapon but sure enough there was none. Jasper was confused and weakened. Rose saw this and took the opportunity . Jasper quickly activated her helmet and blocked Roses sword and tried to hit Rose but she had her shield. When Jasper hit the shield with her head it started to hurt and her vision was blurred for a short time. Rose saw an easy opportunity to defeat Jasper for good. Rose thrust the sword into Jasper and Jasper fell to the ground. breathing heavily, staring at her wound.

"I... just have one... question, how did... you get so brutal all of... a sudden?" Jasper spat out gasping.

"You should have NEVER messed with my son!" Rose quickly replied.

For the first time she didn't feel sorry for an injured gem. Jasper stared up at her before a cloud was seen covering Jasper and a small gem lay on the ground. Rose gladly bubbled the orange gem. When Rose finally turned around everyone was staring at her in amazement.

"What is it." the usual calm happy Rose said.

"Woah." Amethyst said in amazement.

Rose smiled but didn't know what to say. Rose headed back to her friends who had no idea what to say.

"Why is it so silent over here?" Rose teased.

"How did you do that!?" Pearl questioned

Rose smiled " I did it for love, that's how."

"You... you just took down Jasper!" Lapis said feeling set free from Malachite.

Rose smiled and bent down to her size. "Lapis, do you want to be a Crystal gem? I know you don't want to be imprisoned again."

Lapis looked up at the other gems who smiled at her respecting Rose's offer. Rose put her hand on Lapis shoulder and looked right in her eyes.

"No one here is going to hurt you. The homeworld will. You make the decision stay with us, go to homeworld or walk the earth alone. It's all up to you though."

Lapis smiled and hugged Rose. She thought she would never meet anyone that was like Steven but Rose and Steven were just simply amazing. "Yes, I want to be a Crystal gem."

The gems clapped and welcomed her into their team but on the inside they were questioning it. They thought that Lapis didn't need to be there but they needed to respect Rose's choices. That's how they all got here was because of Rose's choice to let them stay. They walked back to the house and when they got up to the house Rose kissed Greg happy to see him. She hugged Pearl and patted Amethyst on the head. She gave Garnet a little squeeze and when Lapis went in she was welcomed with open arms. For now everything was calm, for now there was peace, for now everyone was happy.

* * *

thank you for everything and idk when the next chapter is going to be im trying to figure it out I have an idea though. Good luck with the new school year and I hope it's a good one for you! PM me if you have any questions about the story everything is confusing right now and idk when my next chapter will be. It could be tomorrow but it could be a week from now. I'm just wanting to warn ahead of time. :)


	14. SURPRISE!

hey thx for staying with me during the first few days of school so thx.

Only Steven saw it...

While Rose and Lapis talked in her room Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, and Greg were planning something for Rose.

"So I think we could have a banner here and then..." Pearl excitingly spoke pointing out where everything would go.

"That sound great P, but don't you think Rose would like something a little different?" Amethyst lazily interrupted.

"And what were you thinking, Amethyst?" Pearl said aggravated with Amethyst for interrupting her plans.

"Maybe just bake some cake, maybe have a banner and just have some of her favorite foods. Ya know she doesn't get to have that everyday." Amethyst pointed out.

"I agree with Amethyst." Garnet said emotionless.

"Yeah I think Rose would like that too. Oh! and I can get out my old songs we used to listen to together." Greg happily smiled.

"And ya get to have your banner,P!" Amethyst proclaimed.

"Well, fine as long as Rose is happy." Amethyst and the others were surprised Pearl let it go so easily.

"Okay?" Greg skeptically said as Rose's door opened.

Lapis and Rose walked smiling to where the others were. Lapis had been talking about homeward and how different it was to Rose.

Remembering their talk rose greeted her close friends and her beloved husband.

"Hello, everyone, Lapis was telling me about homeworld some."

"Hmmm, from what I heard it sound very different." Pearl said staring at Lapis.

"Yes, tell them what you were telling me Lapis." Rose smiled and softly patted her on the back."

Lapis told them all that had happened and after awhile talking Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl told Rose goodnight then went to their rooms.

"Night, yo." Amethyst said opening to door to her room and disappearing into the mess.

"Night." Garnet calmly said as she calmly left to her room.

"Good night, Rose." Pearl said hugging Rose goodnight.

Rose responded to all their goodnight and waved smiling as they went to their rooms.

"Lapis?"

"yes?"

"where do you want to stay tonight?" Rose asked.

"Would in here be fine?" Lapis questioned after a small silence.

"Yes that will be fine." Rose responded with a smile.

They said goodnight and she walked up stairs to investigate the place, leaving the couple together.

Rose walked to her door and opened it then a gave mysterious look with a smile to Greg. "Do you want to stay in my room tonight?"

Greg blushed at his beautiful wife that was presented with an extraordinary pink light . "That... that would be great." he shyly said

"come on then." Rose urged him to come.

"Okay."

The couple went to the room to enjoy their time together. Since they knew it wouldn't last they enjoyed just being close together again. If only they could but Rose was sure that Steven had to come back out and she wasn't letting anyone or anything get in the way, even time.

The next morning Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl came out of their rooms early to talk about Rose's surprise party. They waited for Greg but he stayed in Rose's room for a while with Rose. Lapis silently joined the group.

"Greg should be up by now with Rose by now." Pearl stared at the door worried for a moment.

"They'll be out soon enough, Pearl. No need to worry." Garnet said leaning on the counter.

"Your right I just don't get to see her often and she says she is going back in a couple of days but I don't want her to go..." Pearl rambled on while Amethyst and Garnet talked.

"It's goin to be hard on her when Rose has to go back." Amethyst said staring at Pearl who kept talking and talking.

"It's going to be hard on all of us but at least we will have Steven back." Garnet pointed out.

Amethyst smiled. "Yeah the little man, who isn't so little anymore."

Garnet slightly smiled thinking about Steven. Lapis smiled as well while listening to them. Pearl stopped talking when a pink light shown from the temple door.

"Rose." Pearl said happily walking toward Rose and pushed Greg out of the way to get to her.

"How..." Pearl tried to get in a few more words but was completely interrupted by Amethyst.

"I want to show you something in town!" Amethyst shouted staring up at the huge gem. She got a mean look from pearl.

"Aslong as it's okay with everyone else." Rose said looking at the others.

Garnet nodded while Pearl politely said off course but this bugged her a little bit, well lets be honest it bugged her a lot . Lapis and Greg said that it was alright with them so Amethyst led Rose out. while everyone started to get things ready

"Where are we going Amethyst?" Rose asked.

"Just come on!" Amethyst said pulling on Rose's hand.

Amethyst led Rose to a small pond with cliffs on the sides and a rock in the middle. The sun shown though the cliffs around the pond.

"This is where the moss lives?"

"Yeah! Ya notice anything different?" Amethyst smiled as Rose stared at the pond.

"There is no moss?" Rose realized there was no moss. "There is no moss!"

"Yeah! Steven took it up there and come on!" Amethyst led Rose farther.

Amethyst and Rose walked up the hill. Rose remembered these walks to the top. She remembered how amazing those flowers looked. She was proud that Steven had experienced the same thing she had. She was proud of her little boy. As the got closer to the top Rose's eyes filled with stars as she saw several flowers on the hill top.

"So this is what you wanted to show me isn't it Amethyst?"

"Yep and a few more things but let's stay here for a few."

Rose smiled as she picked up a flower and put it in Amethyst's hair.

"There." Rose giggled.

Amethyst picked up a lot of them and asked Rose to bend down and close her eyes. Amethyst swiftly put all of the flowers in Rose's hair.

"And done!" Amethyst proclaimed. "Wow!"

"Rose stood up. The center flowers glistened in the sun. Her eyes lit up and the curls just emphasized the flowers.

"How do I look?" Rose jokingly asked.

"Like I said, Wow!" Amethyst yelled emphasizing the wow.

"So where did you want to take me next?" Rose asked as a big scheming smile fell on Amethyst face.

It took them a little bit of time to get to town where Amethyst wanted to go. She made Rose close her eyes again.

"I'll be right back." Amethyst yelled running into a store.

A few minutes later she came back out.

"Okay, open them." Amethyst commanded holding something in her hand.

"What is it?" Rose asked taking a teasing peak.

"Don't look yet!" Amethyst said turning around doing something.

"Here." Amethyst handed her a few photos.

"I've been meaning to get these from here and I thought today was a good day..." she paused for a moment and handed something else to Rose. " It's a camera. I broke the last one."

The laughed for a second before she spoke again. " I thought we might want to take some pics and me, Greg, Garnet Pearl and Steven can look at them and..."

Rose interrupted. " That was a great idea Amethyst."

Rose studied the camera for a moment then figured it out. She took a picture of her and Amethyst. Rose and Amethyst walked around town, the beach, the board walk, and a small park just outside of town while Greg and the other gems set up the party. Time flew by and before they knew it, it was time to go home. Amethyst stalled a few more minutes before they went back. Amethyst also made sure that the walk back home was slow. She saw the temple just up ahead.

"Stay here. I need to go check on something. Don't move!" She ordered.

Rose nodded as she ran off in the opposite way of the temple but then snuck that way.

"Is everything ready." she quickly asked staring at them.

"Yes, we are just finishing a few little details on the cake." Pearl almost bragged.

Pearl liked to bake. She didn't like to eat it but just like to bake it. Amethyst and Steven REALLY liked that about Pearl.

"Okay, I'm gone to get Rose, now." The purple gem ran out the door.

She saw Rose staring out at the water. "Rose! Come on and hurry up!" She yelled

Rose laughed as she heard the same hurry up all day. She ran toward the temple feeling the wind on her face. A few of the flowers fell out of her hair even though a good many had stayed in there all day. As she walked into Steven's room the light were turned off and the blinds were closed. Even though the sun was still shining it was surprisingly dark in the room. She slowly walked into the room. She was suddenly startled by her friends.

"SURPRISE!" The gems and Greg shouted as loudly as they could as the lights turned on.

Rose jumped then laughed after they yelled surprise. Rose could smell freshly baked caked full of different flavors. She saw a colorful banner and heard one of her favorite songs playing. She smiled a big as she could.

"This is Quite a surprise! Thank you." Rose smiled grateful for the wonderful surprise.

"This is your favorite cake, it's full of flavors. I made it for you." Pearl showed it to Rose boasting about her baking skills.

"You did a wonderful job and it smells so... so, amazing!" Rose siffed the air smelling the wonderful smells.

"Although it was my idea to play the music and have some punch that I know you love." Greg pointed out adding something to Pearl's bragging.

"I made and put up the banner." Garnet calmly said looking at the banner.

"Great job Garnet, you did amazing with it." She said staring at the colorful banner.

"Oh, thank you so much for this such amazing and wonderful and just wow party!" Rose said gathering everyone in her arms hugging them until Amethyst spoke.

"Why don't we take a picture?" she asked hearing everyone's approval.

She sat the camera on the coffee table and set the timer. She then ran to join the picture. "Say cheese!" Greg said

Everyone dragged on the word while smiling as the camera took the picture.

* * *

I made you read like a billion words that's also why it took so long. I'm trying to update as much as I can but you know... school. idk when the next update will be but i'm also doing a few other stories so i'm focusing on them to. Thank you for all your support with this. If you didn't I would probably be on a long hiatus right now. Thx again.


	15. playing and hugs

The wait for Steven is almost over. If you can go though this chapter there is going to be a bit of Steven at the end. The next chapter is when you will see him again so hang in there. This chapter is going to get long so hang in there champ.

"That was such a great party last night." Rose said as she greeted all the gems and Greg.

"It was and we even saved some cake for Steven." Pearl happily said hugging Rose good morning.

"Tomorrow morning he will be back." Rose hugged back

"Are you sure you have to leave so early?"

"Yes, I will talk about it more before I go but for now I want to spend some time with you and Garnet today, okay." Pearl nodded back at Rose

"This will be fun." Garnet said with a little smirk.

"Greg, do you mind?"

"Go ahead, I have had you for a good bit. I can deal with a little time alone besides... car wash." Greg laughed causing Rose to laugh as well.

"Lapis?"

"Sure." Lapis said as she walked out the door to go to the ocean.

"Let's go then. Where do you want to go?" Rose said as she put her arms around the two gems.

"I want to go to the battle field, oh and the sky arena, also maybe where I decided to stay on earth with you." Pearl gazed up at her.

"That sounds great." Rose reassured her with a smile " How about you Garnet?"

"Where ever you want to go." Garnet said almost in a happy tone

They walked to the warp pad and Rose warpped them to where Pearl first picked.

"It looks so different then what I remember." Rose said carefully studying the plants that were growing there.

"Yes, alot of things have changed since then." Pearl pointed out then blurted out without warning. " Remember when you led us to victory! How you helped us make a stand against our homeworld?! And how we all became closer that glorious day!" Pearl shouted then realized Rose was crying uder her pink curly hair.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Pearl said in concern

"It was a glorious day indeed but you cant forget the countless lives we lost."

"Yes..." Pearl quiet said as Rose wiped her eyes.

Rose looked up about to become her happy self again but saw something pink in the field. She stared at it for a second. It moved, It started running toward them but Rose knew what it was as it ran.

"Lion?"

The big pink lion ranup to Rose wanting to be petted as Pearl got an annoyed look on her face thinking how her plans had been ruined but she perked up when she heard Rose speaking to him.

"Go back home and I will see you later, okay boy?"

Lion gave a rrrrgggg as if to say okay back and then ran off.

"Didn't you want to go up there, Pearl?" Rose cheerful asked pointing at the floating rocks up ahead wanting to get away from the battle field.

"Yes, I did lets go then."

They happily ran toward the rocks laughing. Even Garnet was laughing her self. Rose tripped on a rock or something and Pearl thought she was hurt but quickly realized after she tried to help her up that it was a playful trap.

They laughed as Rose pulled Pearl to join her on the ground.

"Having fun down there you two?" Garnet teased.

Pearl and Rose looked up at Garnet and smiled at each other. They ran after Garnet.

"Rose quartz tag!" Rose yelled recalling seeing Steven playing a game like that.

Rose chased after the two gems and finally caught up with them and was able to tag Garnet who turned into a purple reddish and black Rose's form.

They then chased after the elegant and slender gem. Rose caught up to her and tagged her briskly. She didn't really want to change her form but she did it for the sake of the game. After playing the many versions of Steven's game they decided to rest and go up to where pearl wanted to go in the first place.

"Remember this place Rose?"

"Of course I do. How could I forget?"

Pearl knelt down in front of Rose and bent her head down. Rose realized what she was doing. They passionately reenacted that day while Garnet watched from a distance smiling. Rose spoke her lines as Pearl did hers.

"Pearl, my Pearl." Rose finished it off when she put her hand with Pearl's. Pearl started crying when they did this remembering that day she met one of the most wonderful gems she knew. Rose drew Pearl closer to her and hugged her tightly.

" I really missed you Rose." Pearl cried as Rose held her

"So did I." Rose spoke back as she pushed her back to look her right in the eyes.

Rose smiled at her as she wiped the tears off of Pearl's cheek. They embraced each again for another moment together. They then walked to Garnet.

"Group hug." Rose calmly said hugging Garnet.

After ahile of this they left to go to the sky arena.

When they got there but to much of their surprise lion was sleeping in the middle as if he knew they were going there.

"Lion, again!?" Pearl yelled

Pearl felt a little jealous when Rose walked over to him but she took something out of his mane. Pearl smiled as she saw Rose pull out her sword.

Rose smiled at them and asked, "Do you want to spar?"

Pearl squealed and went to get her sword. She came back a few seconds later with it and a sword for Garnet even though swords weren't her weapon at all.

"Lets do this." Pearl moved into position and Garnet just stood there with the sword in her hand watching the two play fight. Pearl was smiling as she played with the person who taught her to sword fight in the first place. Rose always went easy on Pearl and each duel ended in a draw. Garnet mainly stayed out of it but occasionally Rose and Pearl would drag her into it . They play fought for what felt like minutes but was really hours. They couldn't believe how long they had played together.

"That... was fun." Pearl laughed while trying to catch her breath.

"That was awesome!" Garnet smiled throwing the sword in the air then caught it.

"That was really fun!" Rose tightly hugged the gems as the walked back to the warp pad.

They warped back to the temple.

"Your turn to choose, Garnet." Rose said when they got back.

"How about... " Garnet concentrated then noticed Peridot's pod.

She bent down and stared at it for a second concentrating on it.

"The kindergarten."

"But Peridot is still over there. Why would you choose THAT place?" Pearl wondered

Garnet stood still for a moment and adjusted her shades. "She might be trying to reactivate the kindergarten and i'm not willing to take that chance."

Pearl looked a little iffy about this but she trusted Garnet. Rose was smiling happy to go on a mission again despite the persuading from Pearl not to go.

"AMETHYST! AMETHYST!" Garnet yelled as she walked out of her room yawning.

"What is it, G?" Amethyst asked not really caring about it

"We are going to the kindergarten, on a mission."

"Why?" Amethyst continued the conversation

"Peridot." Garnet said as walked outside.

"Lapis Lazuli!"

Lapis walked up a little wet from the water.

"Yes?"

"Your going on your first mission. Your a crystal gem now and your going to do what we do to now."

Lapis nodded and headed to the warp pad understanding Garnet's Orders. Everyone was ready to go and Rose eagerly warped them there.

The kindergarten was just like she remembered, cold and dark. Nothing moved but the shadows this horrid place created.

"Lapis, go that east. Pearl you go north. Amethyst you go south. Rose... go west. Call if you see anything strange or if you see Peridot." Garnet gave the orders then hopped away in the direction she was supposed to go.

Each of the gems went there own way even Rose. As Rose walked down her way she stared at the Amethyst shaped holes in the walls. This was an amethyst kindergarten. It was made a few weeks after the war had started since amethysts were fighting gems not servant gems. She recalled the time when she met Amethyst here. She was so scared and alone. She was helpless there and she had no one to be close to her. Rose stared at the awful machines that created those poor gems who were sent off to war but in the end would probably die. All they knew was to kill, that's how they were programed. The defects... those sweet innocent defects that couldn't defend for themselves right out of the ground like the others. They didn't have the killing programing the homeworld wanted and they never gave them a chance to prove themselves. They were either sent away to get destroyed or they would try to fight skilled fighters for other gem's entertainment.

Rose couldn't take it anymore she dropped her sword and cried for all the gems that died because of this place. All the friends she lost and all the kindergarten gems who had no choice to kill or be killed. This is why Rose hated going to the kindergarten. It reminded her of all the bad things she had experienced.

 _"Steven."_

Rose smiled as she felt something from her gem. As if he was trying to comfort her. The feeling was hard to recognize since it was so vague in her gem and since she felt so much sorrow for the kindergarten gems it was hard to pick out. Rose smiled at the thought that her son was comforting her in a time like this.

"It's okay, Mom." Steven said inside the gem while he spread his arms on the inside of their gem as if to hug his Mother.

" _this must be what it's like when I get sad and I feel that strange feeling. It must be Mom comforting me."_ Steven thought shedding a tear thinking about how much she cared for him.

"I love you, Mom." Steven said still clinging to the wall of the gem.

Rose felt amazing when Steven said that. Even though she didn't know he said it, she could feel his love for her.

* * *

I know that last part got me to. The next chapter STEVEN! cant wait I know but you might have to wait till sat before I can get another chapter in. I wanted to warn you ahead of time just in case. you can make a week without the next chapter I know u can! lol. anyways, just keep in mind that it could be sat before next chapter, im going to be REALLY busy with sports and school and homework and all of that. thx for hanging in there.


	16. the end and the begining

I'm sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter. I have not been able to write and I have been trying to catch up with writing this weekend.

"I love you, Steven." Rose smiled.

She picked up her sword and brought out her shield. She felt better now and could now do what she needed to do, search for Peridot. The place was in shambles like it always had been, but it seemed to be getting worse. Darkness moved around every corner and the slightest noise would cause an avalanche of sound. She carefully walked though the abandoned kindergarten.

She then heard an unfamiliar voice." This is Peridot... with another probably useless transmission to Yellow Diamond, I'm still stuck here on this useless mound of human and stupid gem clods..." She kicked a rock an her calm voice grew into desperation." Pleeaase SEND HELP!" She then started to cry as she turned off the transmission video.

"Why cant I get off this stinkin' planet!" she spoke again with anger

The other gems heard he but thought it was something else because this place had a way for twisting voices and bending sound to it's will but Rose was close by and knew this was a voice she had never heard before.

"Peridot!" She calmly said jumping out from behind a wall.

"Get away!" She said as she got ready for her get away.

"PERIDOT'S HERE!" Rose yelled calling everyone else.

" The others..." Peridot said bout to go until Rose's shield caught her eye."The Steven?" She held her hand in the air.

"I'm Rose Quartz." Rose said lunging at Peridot who quickly hopped away hiding.

"Rose Quartz? Yellow Diamond has told stories about you."

Rose listened to where the voice was coming from but the echoes made it hard.

"She said that you used to be her right hand gem, her most trusted alibi. Is that true?" (yes I believe Rose was second in command to Yellow.)

"Yes?" she said hesitating alittle bit.

" She said it was the worst thing she had ever been though when you left for this hunk of garbage, earth." She almost spat when she said earth." The one rhing I cant understand is why would you go against Yellow Diamond? You had such a good life there. I would have stayed."

" It was unfair to them who lived here already." Rose turned around to see Peridot slowly flying higher and higher.

Rose ran and tried to hit her with her sword but was not able to hit her since Peridot got too high.

"Hahaha! I keep outsmarting you every time!" She gloated

Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst and Lapis finally showed up to only see where Peridot had been.

"Where were you?" Rose wondered.

"This place is like a maze!" Lapis said

"Yes, a maze." Garnet said backing up Lapis.

"Not to me!" Amethyst boasted who got a skeptic look from her team mates. "Fine! This place is impossible." She mumbled looking away from embarrassment

"I have no excuses." Pearl said holding her spear.

"Well since Peridot has escaped... again, we minas well go home and enjoy the last day with Rose." Garnet said going back to the warp pad.

Pearl was the last to follow. " The last day."

* * *

That next morning everyone was in tears as Rose held her sword ready to leave but she needed to say a few more things before she left for the hopefully last time.

"Why do you have to leave Rose? Why cant you stay?!" Pearl said clinging on to her life long companion.

"Steven needs to be here, not me. My time is done." She said calmly trying to comfort them

"But we haven't even lived one eighth of what we can live!" Pearl tried to barging

"Pearl, this is Steven's life now, not mine."

"But, but."

"No buts, I need you to understand this," Rose bent don't to Pearl's size and stared right into her eyes. " Steven is supposed to be here. I have lived a full long life. Steven is a new life, one that is speacal a new life that will live on for me."

"I don't want you to go."

"I know but I must."

"I know." Pearl finally admitted.

"That's my Pearl." Rose said as she stood allowing everyone to get close to her for the last time.

The hugged while Rose gave her speech. " I'm so proud of all of you all. I cant thank you all enough for being what I couldn't to Steven. Keep playing you music and be joyful. be the parent I cant be for Steven and always be there for him no matter what." Rose joked as she gave him their last kiss. " Garnet, Ruby, Sapphire," Rose took off Garnets shades reveling three different colored eyes that were all crying. " Keep leading them and keeping them safe and make sure they all have love, because we all need it, don't we." She kissed Garnet on he forhead. "Amethyst, be the unique and wonderfull gem that I know you by, that we all know you by. Always be that way and NEVER feel like you are nothing." they hugged and after they hugged Rose gave her a kiss on the cheek. "And Pearl, my Pearl, keep being the strength, kindness and brains that I have always known and loved about you. You can do more than what you think you can. You can choose who you are not me and not anyone else in this room." As Pearl and Rose hugged Pearl clung to every second not ready to let go. " When I go I don't want to see you cry when you think of me. I want to see you smile when you think of me. Think of the good times, think of the times we shared together, Our victories, our songs, our freedoms, and our pasts. I don't want anyone to feel like there past, like they are alone, like they have to wrap their life around someone else's or to feel abandoned, I will always be near, I will always be watching. I love you all."

They hugged for the last time until Rose told them to turn around so she could go back. They all sobbed and no one could hardly bare this again but they had to. They saw the shadow and then heard the poof and all they saw on the floor was a pink gem laying there.

"The gem that took care of Rose, then of Steven, now of both." Greg said as they gathered around it and sobbed until they couldn't cry any longer.

* * *

Steven saw a flash of light and saw the big curls flowing down from her head and a long white dress that looked like white petals. Steven stood up and watched a Rose slowly floated to the ground. Steven smiled with one of the biggest smiles he ever had had, Rose smiled as big as she could as she saw her wonderful son once again. As soon as Rose was on the ground they ran to eachother as fast as they could. Rose bent down and held him close not letting go and Steven grabbed on enjoying his mothers arms. Rose tuned to his cheek and gave him motherly kisses as he giggled with joy.

"I love you, Steven."

" I love you too, Mom."

"I missed you."

"and I couldn't wait to see you again."

"I know son, I know."

they both cried with joy as they were together again. Steven felt even happier after he heard her call him son.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter has a few errors in it I was too tired to look over it again. Saturday and Sunday are the only two days I am able to write so please don't get mad if I have to wait a week to write again I am trying my best to get these out as soon as possible. I think the next few chap. are going to be about Rose and Steven so yay right and yes I am getting to space Dorito later. I want doritos now. lol


	17. I AM SO SORY PLZ FORGIVE ME!

I am so so so so so so so sorry about not posting anything lately I feel awful. I was punished and not allowed to have my tablet 4 awhile I am sooooooooo sorry :,(. I just saw all the pms and the reviews to continue and I will continue this weekend I will try to get something up but a stinkin huicane is supposed 2 come through so I am really hoping I can get something up cuz I had allot of inspiration now and I am ready 2 write so plz forgive me and I will try and have something this weekend if a hurricane dosent blow the house down thx 4 understanding and again I am sorry. 


	18. holding tight

Rose smiled sweetly at Steven and both had stars in their eyes rejoicing to see each other again.

"Steven, I never could have thought how amazing you have become." Rose said holding Steven tightly.

Steven started to tear up. "I'm still not as great as you, your... your... AMAZING!"

"You defiantly not as good as me..." Steven looked confused then Rose smiled and kissed him on his fore head. "your so much better. I'm so proud of you Steven. You have done so much, you even got the gems to like humans and understand them a little more too! Do you know how many years it took me to get them even close to one!"Rose giggled.

Steven cuddled under her. "No."

"Thousands."

They giggled for a moment, Steven still tucked under Rose. Rose had her head held on top of Steven's. They stayed like that for a few more seconds cuddling and enjoying each others presence.

Steven pushed back to look his mother in the eyes, his face wet with tears, " I have been waiting and wishing for so long to talk to you, Mom. I love you."

Rose's face was also drenched at this point, "Oh Steven, " she wiped away the tears off his cheek. " And I have been wishing for so long to hold you. I love you so much, Steven."

They hugged once more.

Steven smiled and giggled a little bit "Steven and Mom tag!"

He ran off giggling, Rose smiled, laughed and then ran after him. Steven swiftly sprinted and Rose bounded after him. Steven slowed down so she could catch him. Rose saw him and swiftly grabbed him up.

Steven looked at her smiling and laughing and he noticed a tear run down her cheek. He wiped it off half understanding why she was crying in the first place.

She smiled and gave a small giggle, "Guess what it is now?"

"No, What?" He asked smiling back

"Rose tag and your it!" She playfully said letting him down so he could chase her.

Steven was over joyed, he loved playing this with the gems but with his mom! To Steven this day couldn't get anybetter than what it was.

She was just as playful and happy as him. She had wished for this ever since she was forced to retreat into the gem. She had see Steven grow up some but nevere able to help him grow up. She had seen him play with the gems many times and wished she could join in and now her dream of playing and talking with her son was finally coming true. Neither wanted this moment to end.

Rose slowed down for Steven as she saw him drawing closer. Steven ran even faster and pounced cling on the Rose.

"Got ya!" He smiled

Rose laughed and pulled him off of her. He was laughing as hard as anyone could. Rose placed him on the ground ( she had seen Garnet do this many times) and she started to tickled him.

Steven squirmed, laughing and yelling, "Stooo.. hahahaha... p iiii... hahaha... it."

Rose finally stopped as taking Steven's command to stop. Rose was laughing along with him as he got up. Rose sat down and Steven cuddled up right beside her, leaning on her.

"That was so much fun!" He proclaimed throwing his hands up.

"That was so much fun, Steven!" Rose happily said as she hugged Steven.

"Did you ever have that much fun with the gems?" He asked looking up at her.

"I had a lot of fun with them but I never had that much fun." She said smiling.

"Did you play like that or..." Steven turned his head wondering what she would say.

"Well..." She thought for a moment. " We sometimes would play like that but we mainly sword fought but with Amethyst we did different things."

"Like what?" Steven wondered getting a little excited.

"Well we would throw a stick and sometimes she would steal stuff and it would take,sometimes days before we found her and the item." She laughed. " Like one time she ran off with a poofed gem and... hahahaha... as soon as we found her three days later we found them both trapped and the granite hissing at Amethyst. You wouldn't believe their faces." Steven looked a little worried." But everyone was fine and no one got hurt but it was very funny afterwards even Amethyst was laughing about it."

Steven and Rose shared a laugh then Steven wondered about something. " Can you tell me stories about you and the gems?"

"I have plenty of stories to tell."

"Yay!" Steven said adjusting himself to get more comfortable.

"Let me start with... hmmm... ahh I know..." Steven stared at her with interest. " I remember when Ruby and Sapphire first fused.. "

Steven interrupted her in shock. "Whaaaaat! You saw when they first fused! Awesome!"

"Yes and it started not long after we first separated from home world and surprisingly they didn't get along at first."

* * *

 _"Rose are you sure I have to work with... Ruby." Sapphire calmly spoke._

 _"Sapphire I know she can be a little... uh... hot headed." Rose said as she looked up to see Ruby arguing with Pearl... again._

 _" I live here too!" ruby yelled._

 _"I know that all I'm saying is..." Pearl stopped seeing a disappointed look from Rose._

 _Ruby saw Pearl hang her head and turned around. She saw Rose stading there giving a disappointed look to both arguing gems._

 _"I'm sorry." Ruby said in unison with Pearl._

 _"What is this about?" Rose said sweetly._

 _"Well, I just said that ..." Pearl mumbled off._

 _"Pearl?!" Rose said a little less softly_

 _" SheDidntBelongHere." Pearl pressed the words together swiftly._

 _"Pearl..." Rose steped closer so Ruby couldn't hear not realizing she was crying._

 _While Rose talked to Pearl, Sapphire noticed Ruby's face. Remembering Rose's compassion toward the red, furious gem and decided to be their for her," besides the gem must really be hurting if she is crying and not yelling and smoking, right" Sapphire thought._

 _Sapphire slowly walked over and grabbed Ruby's clenched fist, opening her mouth but not knowing what to say. Ruby felt Sapphire's hand holding hers and looked at the hands together._

 _She blushed and looked at Sapphire, "Don't look at me."_

 _Ruby suddenly turned away tearing her hand away from Sapphire's and running away. Rose turned around wondering what was going on only to see Sapphire with an open mouth. Rose knew that expression._

 _"Go after her." Rose said smiling._

 _Sapphire ran after the red gem who was standing crying at the water._

 _"What's... wrong?" Sapphire cluelessly said_

 _"Nothing!" Ruby yelled not wanting to look at her._

 _"Tell me."_

 _"I..I... don't want to!"_

 _Sapphire walked over to her opening her hand._

 _"Please." Sapphire looked in Ruby's eyes._

 _Ruby looked away, " it starts at Homeworld..."_

 _Ruby told a short story. Sapphire noticed how Ruby was short spoken like her._

 _"Ruby... It's okay." Sapphire and Ruby gave a long stare at each other._

 _"Thanks." Ruby said quickly hugging Sapphire._

 _"Welcome." Sapphire hugged back._

 _The two hugged for a moment then a bright ligh started to shine as the two took awfew steps from the ocean._

 _Then a taller gem shown from the light a dark red gem... Garnet._

* * *

Woah." Steven said in amazement. "You know so much. I didn't know that's how Ruby and Sapphire would first fused did they stay fused?" Steven wondered after hearing the wonderful story.

"No, they unfused not long after but after that began a long lasting and love filled relationship."

Awww that's so sweet. Please tell me more amazing stories about you and them Please!" Steven begged

"Alright but only because your Steven." Rose smiled hugging him another time. "I love you, Steven."

"I love you too, Mom." They both said as they hugged.

* * *

I am sorry I made you wait so long we were severely flooded but we didn't have to evacuate or loose our power. I hope the story was all that you wanted it to be. I'm happy to write again. :)


End file.
